One Love: Two Souls
by KmmyLee
Summary: Desde su nacimiento, Dib Membrana ha estado estrechamente ligado a una extraña entidad que no parece ser de este mundo, obligándolo a vivir constantemente vigilado en un centro de investigación paranormal. En sus manos está averiguar quién o qué es realmente Zim, y por qué han estado atados desde siempre. - ZaDr
1. Prólogo

**_Disclaimer: Invasor Zim, su bizarro mundo y sus extraordinarios personajes, pertenecen al genio entre genios, Johnen Vasquez. Lo único aquí de mi propiedad, es la extraña historia que comenzarán a leer a continuación._**

**N/A: ¡Hola! :'D**

**Awww me siento tan genial; ¡al fin logré pasar a palabras una idea ZaDr que me venía dando vueltas hace mucho, muchísimo tiempo! De verdad, espero sea de su agrado este prólogo; es muy triste, bizarro y hasta incoherente, quizás, pero es necesario para que nazca la historia *u***

**Cualquier crítica (constructiva y con respeto), comentario o lo que quieran, no duden en hacérmela llegar a través de un review n,n Son gratis y el alimento perfecto para que mi cerebrito extraño pueda continuar con el fic ^^**

**Sin más que añadir… ¡A leer!**

* * *

**One Love: Two Souls**

**Prólogo**

Corría. Corría a todo lo que sus pies daban. Tropezaba con peldaños, arrojaba objetos que obstaculizaran su paso, maldiciéndose una y otra vez por su patética incapacidad para tele transportarse. Sentía el frenético palpitar de su corazón golpeando contra sus oídos, el ensordecedor resonar de alarmas activándose una tras otra a su alrededor.

Más no importaba. No importaba cuánto le costara, daba igual si sus pulmones fallaban, no interesaba si sus piernas de pronto se negaban a seguirle respondiendo. Él tenía que llegar; debía evitar lo que esos estúpidos científicos de mierda estaban a punto de hacer. Debía evitar, a toda costa y aunque muriera en el proceso, que volvieran a lastimarle.

Se arrojó contra una puerta de cristal blindado que apareció repentinamente en frente, de una patada impidiendo que se cerrara y le imposibilitara entrar. Los sonidos alertando que un intruso yacía infiltrado en las instalaciones del laboratorio no paraban de escucharse, actuando como su mayor impulso a continuar avanzando.

Bajó de dos en dos los escalones que le llevaban hacia el subterráneo, rogando a lo que fuera que manejara su destino, conseguir llegar a tiempo. No obstante, cuando al fin estaba a escasos centímetros de la puerta que lo separaba de su objetivo, una decena de guardias apareció desde el lado contrario del corredor donde se encontraba, aproximándosele a paso rápido y apuntándole cada uno con un arma diferente.

— ¡Al suelo!— Le gritó uno de ellos, el cañón de una pistola extraña dirigiéndose justo a su pecho.

Pero él, haciendo caso omiso, y sin ni una pizca de miedo a que le dispararan realmente, cortó de dos zancadas la distancia que lo separaba del ingreso al ala principal de aquel lugar, abriendo la puerta de un certero puñetazo, la adrenalina viajando como pólvora por sus venas.

Sin embargo, se quedó atónito ante el siniestro escenario que lo recibió al entrar.

En medio de varias máquinas de funcionamiento desconocido, mesas con instrumentos diversos y estantes de vidrio llenos de tubos de ensayo con extrañas sustancias en su interior, estaba una cápsula transparentte de forma circular, al parecer forjada a base de algún material parecido al cristal. Y, dentro, flotando en medio de un líquido de apariencia viscosa en color verde, se encontraba…

— Zim.

Se acercó, tocando a penas con la yema de sus dedos la superficie fría del contenedor donde le tenían preso, sintiendo como en su pecho algo se desprendía, destrozándose en miles de pequeños e insignificantes pedazos. Sin embargo, y antes siquiera de que reaccionara a hacer algo más, alguien a su espalda le distrajo, llamando su atención al hablarle en tono mordaz.

— Vaya, vaya. ¿Qué tenemos aquí?— Apretó sus puños, volteando a ver al dueño de aquella voz tan fría y neutral.— Si es mi pequeño, extraño y loco hijo— Apreció como le dirigía una mirada divertida, una sonrisa de complacencia trazándose en su rostro.— Aunque, ahora que lo pienso, no eres tan loco, ¿verdad?— Se aproximó hacia la cápsula, riendo satisfecho.— Después de todo, si no fuera por ti, este magnífico y peligroso ser, no estaría hoy en manos de la ciencia.

— ¡Déjalo ir!— Suplicó, la desesperación esparciéndose en su sangre como hiedra.

— No, imposible— El Profesor Membrana negó, dirigiéndole una mirada seria.— Además, sería algo infructuoso, considerando que morirá en cuestión de minutos.

Y si Dib creyó que su corazón rompiéndose en mil pedazos había sido doloroso, el abismo sofocante en el que cayó sin aviso previo, ante la cruel declaración de su padre, operó como el detonante perfecto para, de una maldita vez, terminar por matarle en vida.

— ¿Q-qué?— Inquirió, con voz a penas audible, sus piernas amenazando con dejar de sostenerle en cualquier momento.— N-no… ¡NO!— Se lanzó contra su progenitor, percibiendo un odio repentino y llameante naciendo en sus entrañas.— ¡¿Qué fue lo que hiciste?! ¡De qué demonios estás hablando!— No supo en qué momento sus ojos comenzaron a derramar lágrimas de frustración e impotencia, su voz volviéndose no más que entrecortados susurros.— Z-Zim n-no puede… él n-no puede… e-estás mintiendo… ¡No puede morir!

— Oh, claro que puede— A Membrana parecía no afectarle en lo absoluto el abatido estado en que se hallaba su hijo, demasiado cegado por lo extraordinarios que le parecían sus recientes descubrimientos sobre vida extraterrestre en el universo, como para preocuparse por trivialidades.

— Maldito…— Susurró Dib, estremeciéndose ante los sollozos que ya no podía seguir conteniendo.

El mayor lo ignoró, extrayendo de un compartimiento en uno de los estantes, al cual se accedía por medio de la huella digital, un objeto que a su hijo se le hizo demencialmente familiar.

— No…

— Sí, sí— En sus manos yacía el ID PAK de Zim, como si fuera el trofeo que acreditava la tan ansiada victoria de Membrana.— Ambos sabemos que, sin esto, tu amiguito verde no seguirá viviendo por más de diez minutos— Cada palabra que decía, apuñalaban una y otra vez las esperanzas de Dib, mostrándole una realidad que se creía incapaz de soportar.— Pero no importa, porque todo lo que hace de éste grandioso ser lo que es, está codificado en este valioso objeto. Es todo lo que requiero para estudiar su raza, él ya no me sirve.

Y, como si se estuviera burlando del menor, oprimió un botón ubicado a uno de los lados de la cristalizada caja que guardaba el cuerpo de Zim, causando que se abriera, el líquido comenzara a drenarse, y el pequeño alien quedara tirado en el fondo.

— Ahí lo tienes— Espetó, regresando sobre sus pasos y dirigiéndose hasta la salida.— Quedan siete minutos. Puedes hacer lo que quieras con él.

A punto estuvo de seguirlo para intentar quitarle el PAK, pero un quejido proveniente de la cápsula lo frenó en seco, obligándole a precipitarse contra esta para tomar con sumo cuidado el frágil cuerpo entre sus brazos, recibiendo una penetrante mirada por parte de un hermoso par de orbes color carmesí.

— Hasta que apareces, Dib mono— Susurró una aterciopelada voz, denotando una fragilidad nunca antes vista.— No quería irme sin burlarme por última vez de tu enorme cabeza.

— Mi cabeza no es enorme, Irken insoportable— Pronunció a su vez el pelinegro, sus preciosos ojos dorados brillando ante el incontrolable cauce de lágrimas que no paraba de derramar, su voz siendo a penas un suave susurro.

El alien sonrió, entornando la mirada en gesto burlón.

— Sé que Zim es maravilloso, y que es difícil vivir sin su presencia, pero…— Acarició su mejilla, limpiando un par de lágrimas de paso.— Zim no se siente bien al saber que lloras por su culpa.

— No es tu culpa— Musitó Dib, aferrándolo más hacia su cuerpo, intentando darle calor— La culpa es mía, por no haber borrado mi investigación sobre ti a tiempo…— Un sollozo ahogado escapó de sus labios, cortándole la voz.— Perdóname, Zim… por mi culpa estás así.

— Tú no fuiste el que lastimó a Zim, humano tonto— Le refutó, volviendo a quitar con el dorso de su enguantada mano unas cuantas lágrimas rebeldes del rostro del ojimiel.— Tú eres el único ser valioso de tu estúpida especie. Tú no me harías daño.

Dib le sonrió, acariciando con ternura sus antenas, sintiéndolas, de pronto, demasiado frías al tibio tacto de sus dedos.

— Tengo sueño…— Señaló Zim, mirando al humano directamente a los ojos.

Y él, reuniendo toda la fuerza de voluntad que le quedaba, se levantó del suelo, donde había estado sentado con el Irken, caminando a paso lento hacia la salida del laboratorio, aferrándole con cuidado entre sus brazos. Había tomado una decisión, al momento mismo en que vio como la verde piel empezaba a cubrir la abertura donde se suponía debía estar el PAK, y no pensaba retractarse por nada en el universo.

Demoró poco menos de minuto y medio en salir de las instalaciones de los laboratorios Membrana, cuidando en todo momento que el frágil cuerpo de Zim estuviera lo más cómodo y caliente posible. Entonces, usando el reloj comunicador que le servía para dar órdenes a la computadora y la unidad S.I.R. del alien, emitió una última orden, antes de llevar a cabo su plan.

— G.I.R. ejecuta el comando de autodestrucción en la base y trae de inmediato el Boot para acá.

— ¡Sí, amo cabezón!— Le respondió la voz del pequeño robot al otro lado del comunicador.

En cuestión de segundos, G.I.R. se halló frente a ellos, sobrevolando sus cabezas en el Crucero Boot. Y, en cuestión de segundos también, tanto el Irken como el terrícola se hallaron dentro de la nave, impulsándose directamente fuera de la atmósfera terrestre.

— _Quedan tres minutos para la autodestrucción—_ Se oyó advertir a una voz computarizada, haciendo que en el interior de Dib algo más terminara de romperse.

— ¿Confías en mí?— Preguntó a Zim en tono suave, apretándolo ligeramente más hacia su pecho.

— Sí, Zim confía en ti— Respondió éste, enfrentando sus ojos con determinación.

— Entonces prométeme que, pase lo que pase, nunca dejarás de hacerlo— Continuó el humano, notando como el nudo en su garganta casi no le dejaba hablar y las lágrimas hacían del rostro de Zim algo borroso.

— Te lo prometo, Dib larva— Pronunció el de piel verde, sintiendo el miedo a lo desconocido como una opresión extraña en su squeedli-spooch.

— _Quedan dos minutos para la autodestrucción_.

— Y yo te prometo que enmendaré mi error, y que seremos felices juntos, sin nadie que pueda hacerte daño— Juró el pelinegro, apreciando como la velocidad del Boot iba incrementando conforme los segundos se le unían al tiempo.— Aunque sea en otra vida, te prometo que nos volveremos a ver, mi amado Zim.

— Y yo te seguiré amando como te amo ahora, aunque pasen miles de vidas, Dib— Juró a su vez el alien, apreciando como miles de luces atravesaban por el cristal de una de las pequeñas ventanas del vehículo espacial, comprendiendo al fin lo que el joven terrícola planeaba hacer.

Un enorme asteroide fue visualizado en frente, a lo que las alarmas respondieron, avisando de su presencia. Sin embargo, para Zim y Dib en esos momentos, ningún final podía ser más terrible que estar separados el uno del otro. Por lo que, uniendo sus labios en un beso tierno, se acomodaron con cuidado sobre el reclinable asiento en donde estaban, mirándose con todo el amor que se profesaban en esos momentos.

— _Quedan treinta segundos para la autodestrucción_.

— Te amo— Fue lo último que se oyó, antes que la nave irquen colisionara contra la gigantezca piedra espacial, desintegrándose en una explosión inevitable.

* * *

**De antemano, mil gracias a quienes se tomen el tiempo de leer *-***

**... ¿Reviews?**


	2. 1: Otro Día Más

**_Disclaimer: Tanto la bizarra trama, como sus personajes y el maravilloso mundo de Invasor Zim, son creación absoluta del genio entre genios, Johnen Vasquez. Mi único papel aquí es el de crear fics basados en la serie, con el fin de entretener a quienes me leen, sin ningún fin lucrativo de por medio._**

**N/A: Hola, gente de fanfiction :****

**Otra vez yo por aquí, dándoles lata xD. Vengo con el primer capítulo de este extrañísimo fic, el cual espero les esté gustando n.n**

**_Advertencia: Lo que leerán a continuación es muy, muy bizarro. En su mayoría será así, ya que basé el fic en el magnífico y maravilloso juego Beyond: Two Souls (el cual me he devorado más de una vez) *.* Así que, si lo conocen, sabrán más o menos de qué va esto xD. Aunque, les advierto desde ya, que esta historia tiene sólo la esencia del juego, ya que me encargaré de distorsionar la trama para mis malvados propósitos bwahahahahahah (¿)_**

**Ahora sí, ya aclarado esto, podemos comenzar el show ^.^... ¡A leer!**

* * *

**One Love: Two Souls**

**Capítulo 1: Otro Día Más**

_ Diario:_

_Esta será la única y última vez que te escriba. No me conoces, aunque tampoco pretendo que lo hagas. Sólo necesito desahogarme; quitar de mí, aunque sea, una mínima fracción de la espantosa y desagradable carga que llevo encima._

_No estoy seguro cómo comenzó esto. Llevo años intentando explicarlo, años intentando explicarme a mí mismo qué es lo que realmente ocurre. Momentos, instantes que parecen tan ajenos, pero que, sé, son tan míos. _

_No obstante, no comprendo. Aún, y pese a tantos años transcurridos, no logro explicármelo. Lo siento, lo veo; está ahí, conmigo, todo el tiempo. Más no lo entiendo, no lo quiero._

_Se asemeja tanto al pertinaz roce de una brisa. Tan idéntico al perseguir eterno de un depredador. Tan nocivo, tan etéreo. Como si fuera un fragmento de mi propia esencia; un trozo de alma que una vez se desprendió, y que ahora anhela volver a formar parte de un mismo ser._

_No recuerdo en mi existir un solo instante que estuviera sin él. Cada una de mis memorias, lleva tatuada la indeleble marca de su presencia. Desde que tengo uso de razón, sé que está allí, trazando una brecha abismal en mi vida._

_Porque es él el único culpable de que sea diferente. La responsabilidad de que cada uno de mis días sea un infierno, recae únicamente en su infame e indeseada existencia._

_Yo no pedí esto, no pedí estar ligado a esta entidad. Todo el tiempo añoro que se vaya, desaparezca de aquí y me deje en paz. Pero no puedo; no importa cuánto le insista, él no se irá. Pues está vinculado a mí de una manera que nadie entiende, lo que sume cada interacción entre los dos, en un misterioso espiral de sensaciones y sentimientos interminables._

_Ya son dieciséis años. Dieciséis largos años de exámenes y estudios sofocantes. Dieciseis años sintiéndome la persona más infeliz que pise el planeta, sumido en este mar constante de anormalidad. Dieciséis malditos años, siendo la rareza preferida del más prestigiado centro de investigación paranormal que se encuentra en el país, en el cual es mi mismísimo padre quien se encarga de cada aspecto en mi estancia dentro del lugar._

_Y es asfixiante. Ver como el tiempo avanza, mientras yo sigo sin hallar respuesta a tantas dudas. _

_Aquí llevan un registro minucioso de todo cuanto hago, ya sea por la mañana, la tarde o la noche. Se encargan de observar cada paso que doy, cada monótono suceso de mi vida. De seguro intentan distinguir algo que antes fuera invisible a sus ojos, que les lleve a dilucidar los motivos del confuso lazo que me ata a él, desde que fui concebido._

_Y, aunque quisiera depositar mis esperanzas en sus incontables intentos por aclararlo todo, muy en el fondo sé que les será imposible. Ni siquiera él sabe el por qué de nuestra unión, lo que vuelve esta situación todavía más agobiante…_

Se detuvo, entrecerrando apesadumbrado sus ojos ámbar, levantándose de la giratoria silla en que se hallaba sentado. Dejó la pequeña libreta y el lapicero con que escribía sobre la superficie vacía de su escritorio, sin saber a ciencia cierta por qué rayos le contaba a un alguien inexistente su vida. Se encaminó hacia la cama, quitándose, de paso, la negra gabardina que llevaba encima. Era principios de diciembre y el clima ya comenzaba a sentirse cada vez más helado, obligándolo a abrigarse demás.

Suspiró, dejando caer todo el peso de su cuerpo sobre la mullida superficie del colchón, notando que la maraña de pensamientos que revoloteaban por su mente en esos instantes, comenzaba a volverse un punzante dolor de cabeza. Los ojos le pesan, los músculos le arden y su piel escoce como una herida abierta. Tal parece que la reciente sesión sobre control de ira con el Doctor Dwicky, no logró hazaña alguna más allá de lastimarle.

— Muchas gracias— Musitó al vacío de su habitación, percibiendo junto a él aquella más que conocida presencia.

"_Perdón…" _

— En serio creí que ya habías aprendido a controlarte— Continuó, cubriéndose el rostro con los brazos, su voz inmersa en reproche.

"_Perdón…"_

Exhaló, girando sobre si mismo y dándole la espalda a la puerta, quedando de frente a la pared.

— Déjalo así, ya da lo mismo— Zanjó el asunto, reemplazando el reproche por indiferencia.

"_Sabes que nunca he querido hacerte daño."_

Su presencia se acentuó, dándole a entender que se sentía abatido y que, por nada del mundo, estaba en sus planes acabar la conversación.

— Pero lo haces…— Espetó, sin intención alguna de aliviar su tristeza.— Siempre lo haces.

La verdad era que, en momentos así, cuando repercutían en él sus emociones, no deseaba otra cosa más que alejarlo, siendo sus recriminaciones la instancia perfecta para hacerlo. Por más consciente que estuviera del enorme daño que le hacía, sus molestias físicas y su frustración existencial, eran la excusa perfecta para olvidarlo y actuar con total apatía.

Sin embargo, cuando se disponía a cerrar los ojos y descansar un poco de la agotadora jornada que había vivido ese día, notó como un peso se posaba sobre su cuerpo, volteándolo y dejándolo de cara al techo. La inverosímil sensación de sus manos siendo apresadas, por una fuerza sobrenatural, a cada lado de su cabeza, aunada a una brisa demencialmente fría entumeciéndole la piel, provocaron que la respiración se le agitara de golpe, desesperándolo.

— N-no…— Susurró aterrado, notando la familiaridad de cada acción.— Por favor… ¡N-no empieces, Zim!

"_Sabes que odio cuando me ignoras." _

Horrorizado, oyó el estridente rechinar de despiadadas garras rasgando el cristal de la ventana que yacía situada encima de la cama, el peso de aquel cuerpo invisible haciéndose cada vez más insoportable. Intentó moverse, más sabía que era imposible. Cuando despertaba en Zim su lado sádico y maníaco, no existía nada que lo pudiera detener.

— ¡E-está bien!— Pronunció a penas, no entendiendo por qué insistía en razonar con lo irrazonable.— Tienes razón. N-no debí ignorarte— Siseó al sentir como un par de puños invisibles golpeaban con furia su rostro, jadeando ante la dificultad que le significaba respirar al tenerlo encima.— No lo volveré a hacer… ¡Te lo prometo!

"_¡Mientes!"_

Apreció como le alzaban violentamente del colchón, con algo que no era capaz de ver, pero que, podía jurar, eran un par de temibles extremidades de metal. Sintió como su espalda se estampaba con brusquedad contra una superficie sólida, acentuando en su cabeza el agudo dolor que ya existía, en su mente resonando el perturbador eco de una carcajada demasiado oscura y lúgubre… demasiado inhumana.

— Agh…— Soltó un débil quejido, al sentir el agudo dolor que le provocó ser arrojado con desprecio hacia el suelo, causando una herida semi profunda en su frente.

"_Patético."_

— Tú… ganas… Zim — Masculló, sintiendo su orgullo más quebrantado que nunca, ya sin energías suficientes para luchar contra él.

"_Yo siempre gano… ¡siempre!"_

…

Cuando el Profesor Membrana entró a la habitación de Dib, tras verificar en las cámaras de seguridad que algo no andaba bien, se tropezó de lleno con una escena alarmante.

Un caos de cosas se hallaban regadas por todas partes dentro del cuarto, tales como fragmentos de vidrio, madera y retazos de ropa. Las paredes parecían haber sido atacadas por un ser infernal, cuyas marcas de garras eran lo único que podía probar su existencia. Y, más allá, con su rostro contra el cerámico suelo, el cuerpo magullado de un joven pelinegro se encontraba tirado, brindándole a la escena aún más perversidad.

— ¡Por amor a la ciencia, Dib!— Membrana se apresuró a acercarse hasta el muchacho, levantándolo con suavidad, cuidando de no lastimarlo aún más.— ¿Qué fue lo que…?

— S-sal… de aquí…— Articuló a penas, sintiendo que los rasguños en su piel quemaban como el demonio, la presencia de Zim más notoria y real que nunca.— Sólo yo… puedo calmarlo…

— No, no. Mírate, hijo. No puedo arriesgarme a dejarte así— El mayor se negó rotundo, comenzando a caminar hacia la salida de la habitación, empujando de a poco al menor para que caminara junto a él.

Sin embargo, poco antes de alcanzar la puerta, las cosas dentro del lugar comenzaron a ser arrojadas con violencia, por un ser invisible y más aterrador de lo que pudiera siquiera imaginarse. Afilados trozos de cristal volaban en todas direcciones, obligando al Profesor a ocultarse tras la repisa donde su hijo apilaba cantidades y cantidades de libros, protegiéndolo con su cuerpo para evitar que algún proyectil le alcanzara.

— Las reacciones de Zim se hacen cada vez peores— Susurró Membrana, observando atónito el horroroso espectáculo a su alrededor.— Si continúa así, acabará matándote.

Dib se mantuvo en silencio, observando absorto un punto inexistente en la nada. En su cabeza, como un eco constante e insoportable, la indescriptible voz de su ente personal e indeseado se oía enfurecida, como cada vez que se encontraban juntos con su padre en un mismo lugar.

"_¡Fuera, fuera, fuera!"_

Cerró sus ojos con fuerza, llenándole la sensación de hastío que, claramente, Zim experimentaba en ese momento. No comprendía por qué mostraba tanta aversión hacia su progenitor, si lo único que éste pretendía era ayudarlos a ambos. Sin embargo, y al ser parte de una misma identidad, el pelinegro no tuvo otra opción que apartarse del hombre lo más posible, un fuerte sentimiento de rechazo llameando en sus venas.

"_¡Largo de aquí, humano insignificante!"_

— Papá, es mejor que te vayas— Indicó, temiendo por la seguridad del mayor.— Zim no quiere que estés más tiempo aquí.

Y como si fuera la afirmación a sus palabras, la repisa en que el Profesor se hallaba resguardado se tambaleó peligrosamente, el sonido de un espejo quebrándose justo detrás de Dib, actuando como la más siniestra de las amenazas.

— Bien— Se limitó a acceder resignado, habiendo previsto desde su llegada que algo así ocurriría, teniendo en cuenta que no era secreto para nadie el que la entidad sobrenatural que convivía estrechamente con su hijo, manifestaba evidente hostilidad hacia su persona.— Le pediré a Dwicky que venga, hay que curarte esa herida y ordenar este desastre.

— De acuerdo- Asintió a su vez el ojimiel, dirigiéndose a su cama con dificultad, resintiendo el dolor que le causaban los golpes, arañazos y contusiones recién plasmados por Zim en su nívea piel.

Sin importarle que el lecho estuviera desordenado, lleno de polvo y trozos de cristal esparcidos por el edredón, se dejó caer como un peso muerto, apretando con fuerza sus labios en pos de retener el consternado grito que pugnaba por escapar de su garganta. Y es que, más allá de sus heridas físicas, sentía que la lesión emocional que Zim provocaba en su vida, estaba al filo de volverle loco. No podía más con semejante carga existencial, pues su integridad psicológica se resquebrajaba a cada segundo un poco más.

Suspiró frustrado, un cúmulo de gruesas lágrimas agolpándose en sus ojos.

"_Me odias, ¿verdad?"_

Una vez más percibió junto a él aquella etérea presencia, una sensación de desasosiego infinito apoderándose de su sentir.

— Ese es el problema— Sollozó, una mezcla de impotencia y frustración encogiéndole el pecho.— Por más que quiera, no puedo odiarte— Tomó su cabeza entre sus manos, un mareo repentino nublándole los sentidos.— Mereces que te odie, que te repudie, que te maldiga por ser parte de mí. Pero no puedo…— Gimió al darse cuenta que estaba al borde de la inconsciencia, hilos de sangre resbalando por su rostro desde la herida que yacía en su frente.— No puedo odiarte, Zim. No puedo.

…

Despertó de golpe, sintiendo el dolor de mil cuchillos punzando su cuerpo. A su nariz llegaba el inconfundible aroma a alcohol, antiséptico y medicamentos varios, dándole a entender que se encontraba, otra vez, en el área de curaciones. Aspiró hondo, exhalando lentamente el aire, intentando enfocar la mirada en algo más que no fueran las blancas paredes de la habitación.

— Bienvenido de vuelta al mundo real, pequeño Dib— Su psicólogo desde hace seis años, el Doctor Dwicky, estaba de pie frente a él, en sus labios trazada esa dulce sonrisa llena de confianza que siempre tenía para regalarle, sus ojos brillantes y tan azules analizándolo con cautela.— ¿Cómo te sientes?

— Bien, creo— Respondió el aludido, tratando de restarle importancia a su insufrible malestar físico.— Parece que a Zim no le interesa matarme todavía. Eso es bueno.

Dwicky le miró con fijeza, tomando asiento en la silla junto a la cama.

— Dudo que esté en los planes de Zim matarte— Señaló, utilizando un tono de voz suave y seguro.— Lo que sucede aquí es que ni él mismo entiende por qué está unido a ti de esta manera, lo que hace que pierda el control de sus acciones al verse tan limitado.

Un soplo de brisa fría revolvió los negros cabellos del mayor, estremeciéndolo ligeramente.

"_Ni siquiera intentes congeniar conmigo. No me agradas."_

— Tal vez tengas razón— Concedió Dib, encogiéndose de hombros.— Pero te recomiendo que tengas cuidado, porque a Zim no le caes muy bien que digamos.

— Lo imagino— Sonrió el ojiazul.— Es muy celoso cuando se trata de ti.

"_¡Vete de aquí, asquerosa basura terrícola!"_

— Supongo que sí…

* * *

**¿Qué tal? ¿Les gustó? ¿Lo odiaron? ¿Dejo de escribir por el bien de los lectores? ¿Me tiro a un pozo?**

**Bueno, cualquier opinión, crítica, sugerencia o lo que quieran, no duden en hacérmela llegar a través de un review, ¿sí? Son gratis y alimentan como no tienen idea a mi inspiración *.***

**De antemano, mil gracias a quienes se tomen el tiempo de leer (:**


	3. 2: Desastre

**_Disclaimer: Invasor Zim pertenece al genio Johnen Vasquez. Yo sólo utilizo a sus personajes, con el fin de dar vida a las locuras en mi cabeza, para así hacer pasar un buen rato a quienes me lean. Por supuesto, sin ningún fin lucrativo de por medio._**

**N/A: Hola, gente bonita ^.^**

**Por aquí de nuevo, con el capi 3 de este extrañísimo fic**

**Espero de verdad les guste, aunque a mí no me halla convencido mucho cómo quedó u.u La verdad no pude hacer más, porque estoy en época de exámenes en la uni así que… pfff mi cabeza da vueltas entre libros .**

**Agradezco demasiado los hermosos reviews que me dejaron, en verdad no saben lo feliz que me hicieron *.***

**Advertencia: Drama, mucha angustia y violencia, además de algunas palabritas altisonantes por ahí.**

**La respuesta a reviews en las notas finales… ****¡A leer! ^^**

* * *

**One Love: Two Souls**

**Capítulo 2: Desastre**

Un sobrio automóvil gris se detuvo a las afueras de una enorme y hermosa casa, cuyo prolijo jardín se hallaba resguardado tras una gran cerca de barrotes metálicos. Pocos minutos faltaban para las seis en aquella invernal tarde de diciembre, visible en el cielo un cúmulo de nubes grisáceas amenazando con soltar pronto sobre la Tierra una fatal tormenta. Sin embargo, para el grupo de adolescentes rebosantes de hormonas reunidos al interior de la residencia McClain, no existía absolutamente nada que pudiera arruinarles la diversión, a sabiendas que ese día celebraban el cumpleaños número dieciséis del chico más popular y guapo de toda la escuela.

— No creo que esto sea una buena idea— Suspiró extenuado un pelinegro de expresivos ojos miel, escrutando con indecisión a través del enrejado.— Será mejor que regresemos, aún estamos a tiempo.

— Por favor, hijo, no tienes nada que perder— Objetó su acompañante, un hombre de mediana edad y expresión confiada.— Te invitaron aquí como a cualquier otro, no hay razón para desconfiar de esa manera.

— Sí, pero… — Dib no se sentía tranquilo, algo le decía que su opción más sensata era irse de allí y olvidar su idea de asistir a la fiesta de su compañero de clase, con quien apenas había cruzado un par de palabras, por mera casualidad.— Me da… miedo.

— ¿Miedo?— Repitió su padre, mirándolo serio.— No hay por qué tener miedo, hijo. Tú eres…

— Un fenómeno— Le interrumpió el menor, cubriéndose el rostro con las manos.— Date cuenta, papá. Si me invitaron fue para usarme de plato fuerte para el show… de seguro están esperando ansiosos a que llegue su entretenimiento.

Membrana guardó silencio, resintiendo como un balde de agua helada las frías y autocompasivas palabras de su hijo. Mientras, aún con el cinturón de seguridad puesto, encogido en el asiento del copiloto, éste no podía evitar imaginarse en los peores escenarios, incapaz de atraer a su mente pensamientos que ayudaran aunque fuera un poco al despiadado ataque contra su ya frágil y resquebrajada autoestima.

— No tienes nada que perder— Volvió a decir el mayor, esta vez usando un tono de voz más suave y paternal.— A fin de cuentas, siempre puedes llamarme si no te sientes cómodo, sabes que yo vendré por ti lo antes posible.

El ojimiel le dirigió una mirada indescifrable, regresando de nueva cuenta su vista hacia el frente. Entonces, armándose de un valor que sabía perfectamente no tenía, desabrochó y quitó de su cuerpo el cinturón, tomó la pequeña bolsa plateada que contenía el obsequio para el festejado, abrió de un solo movimiento la puerta del vehículo y lo abandonó sin más, dirigiéndose a paso tranquilo hacia la entrada de la ostentosa estancia.

— Sólo hazlo— Se dio ánimos, oprimiendo el timbre con indecisión.

— ¿Quién?— Oyó la inquisitiva voz de una mujer a través de un pequeño parlante, poniéndole aún más nervioso de lo que ya estaba.

— Ahm…— Aclaró su garganta, haciendo todo lo posible por camuflar en su tono al hablar, las enormes ganas que tenía de salir corriendo.— Soy Dib… Dib Membrana.

— Espere un momento, por favor— Le respondió la voz.— El joven McClain le recibirá enseguida.

Dicho esto, la metálica puerta se abrió tras un click, cediéndole el paso hacia las inmediaciones del enorme jardín. Acto seguido, un atlético muchacho de facciones bien parecidas, vvestido con jeans oscuros, camisa manga larga en color verde azulado y chaqueta de cuero, se aproximó hacia él a paso seguro, dirigiéndole una extraña sonrisa una vez estuvieron lo suficientemente cerca como para hablar.

— Hey,, Dib— Le saludó en tono jovial, dirigiéndole una furtiva mirada.— Empezaba a creer que ya no vendrías.

— Hola, Torque— Saludó a su vez éste, alcanzándole la pequeña y plateada bolsa que contenía su regalo.— Yo empezaba a creer lo mismo… feliz cumpleaños.

— Ahah, vale— Recibió el presente, agradeciéndole con una sonrisa demasiado amigable para gusto del moreno.— Vamos adentro, ¿te parece? Me estoy congelando aquí.

— Vamos— Aceptó Dib, iniciando ambos una silenciosa caminata rumbo al interior de la casa.

No comprendía por qué una nada agradable sensación comenzaba a apoderarse poco a poco de su pecho, la presencia de Zim percibiéndose inquietantemente sutil, un mal presentimiento asechándole amenazador.

Y, de reojo, observó como el Profesor Membrana encendía el motor de su automóvil, perdiéndose de vista segundos después a lo lejos.

…

— Hey, chicos, miren quién llegó— Anunció Torque, llamando la atención de sus invitados, empujando al pelinegro levemente hacia el frente.— Ahora sí la fiesta está completa.

— _Al fin— Exclamó una bonita chica de cuerpo escultural y escote exagerado, escrutando al recién llegado con aires de superioridad.— Empezaba a aburrirme aquí, sin nada divertido que hacer._

— Tranquila, Zita— Le sonrió el festejado, aferrándola con posesividad desde la cintura.— Dejemos que Dib nos conozca mejor, antes de asediarlo con tonterías. Después de todo no queremos asustarlo y que se vaya, ¿verdad?

— ¿Q-qué?— El ojimiel se mostró confundido, retrocediendo unos pasos al notar tantas miradas curiosas fijas en su persona.

— Nada, nada— Le tranquilizó Torque, sonriéndole con ese entusiasmo que tan mala espina le daba.— Tú sólo sé tú, ponte cómodo y…— Hizo un ademán con los dedos hacia uno de sus amigos, quien enseguida respondió, tomando dos vasos de la mesa que se encontraba hacia una esquina del amplio salón, procediendo a entregárselos.— Bebe algo, para que entres en calor.

— Eh… no, gracias— Rechazó la oferta, intentando no intimidarse ante aquella actitud tan poco habitual en Torque, considerando que en la escuela le trataba con la misma apatía que todos.

— Anda, no seas tímido— Le insistió, poniendo en su mano un vaso de contenido dudoso e incoloro.— Sólo es para que estés a la par con nosotros y te diviertas.

Dib lo meditó por unos momentos, haciendo a un lado la maraña de pensamientos pesimistas que no dejaban de taladrar su mente. Lo único que deseaba era que todo terminara pronto, para librarse de aquel compromiso lo mejor que pudiera y actuar lo más normal posible, evitando en gran medida cualquier comentario o acción que dirigiese la atención de sus compañeros hacia su "extraña condición".

— De acuerdo— Accedió, ingiriendo varios sorbos de una sola vez.

Sintió como un líquido amargo viajaba por su garganta, quemándole. Luego, un rubor subiendo de manera parcial hacia su rostro, centrándose en sus mejillas. No era un sabor que resultara muy agradable para su paladar, sin embargo algo en aquella bebida se le hacía adictivo, instándole a sólo beberla, dejando de lado cualquier tipo de cuestionamiento al respecto.

— Ése es nuestro chico— Elogió Torque, su entusiasta sonrisa ampliándose todavía más.— ¡Que inicie la fiesta!

De ahí en adelante, todo se volvió un caos de hormonas. Las chicas, que en un principio se mostraban recatadas y hasta un tanto tímidas, estaban por completo desinhibidas, prácticamente lanzándose sobre sus compañeros. La música resonaba estridente a través de los potentes parlantes que yacían ubicados en cada esquina dentro del amplio lugar, sumiendo el ambiente en una vorágine de exceso y descontrol adolescente. Y, cuando menos lo vio venir, Dib ya tenía a Zita adherida a él como por influjo de un imán, invadiendo su espacio con un descaro impresionante.

— ¿La estás pasando bien?— Le preguntó en tono seductor, sonriéndole coqueta.

— Claro— Respondió nervioso él, intentando quitársela de encima.

— Es que te ves algo tenso— Continuó ella, acariciando sin vergüenza alguna su espalda.— No sé, me da la leve impresión de que te sientes incómodo por algo.

— No, para nada— Negó el moreno, interponiendo considerable distancia entre ambos.

— ¿Seguro?— Insistió Zita, volviéndose a acercar, en sus ojos brillando sus dobles intensiones.

— Sí— Afirmó Dib, percibiendo un misterioso calor abrasando su piel.— Es sólo que…

No obstante, antes siquiera que pudiera acabar de hilar bien su excusa para librarse de la muchacha, una grave y enfurecida voz le distrajo, encendiendo en su mente una alarmante señal.

— ¿Por qué mierda le coqueteas a mi novia, Membrana?— Inquirió Torque, apareciendo justo detrás de él, aferrando con ímpetu su brazo.

— ¿Qué?— Dib no pudo más que verse estupefacto, su mente nublada por la ingesta de alcohol.

— Ah, o sea que aparte de ser raro, también eres imbécil— Escupió el festejado, chispas de evidente ira llameando en sus pupilas.

— Espera, yo no…

Pero fue muy tarde cuando pudo recuperarse del shock e idear algo coherente que decir, pues el puño de Torque se estampó directo contra su rostro, arrancándole un gemido de dolor. Y así, sin poderlo evitar, fue recibiendo, de uno en uno, varios puñetazos, terminando por arrojarle al suelo. Su labio inferior sangraba, su nariz dolía como el infierno y casi no sentía sus mejillas, un ardor insoportable impidiéndole poder abrir los ojos.

— Te enseñaré a no meterte con lo que es mío— Oyó un susurro aterrador en su oído, la señal de alerta en su mente alcanzando su máximo nivel de advertencia.— Vas a desear nunca haber nacido, maldito fenómeno.

Una patada a su estómago le arrebató el aire, un golpe brutal en su cabeza le dejó al borde de la inconsciencia. Entonces advirtió como le alzaban del piso como si fuera no más que un costal de arena, sus sentidos nublándose ante las punzadas de dolor que no paraban de aquejar su cuerpo. Hasta que no pudo más, cayendo en la negrura de un desmayo inevitable.

…

Oía risas a su alrededor, un soplo de brisa fría abofeteándole el magullado rostro. Sentía sus huesos agarrotados, una quietud forzada impidiéndole realizar cualquier movimiento. Abrió sus dorados ojos todo lo que el ardor le permitió, provocándole un sentimiento de horror absoluto notar en qué lugar se encontraba. Estaban de regreso en el jardín, sólo que esta vez en la parte lateral. Y, situada al centro de un armazón a base de piedra recubierta, reposaba una gran piscina, llena hasta el tope de agua helada.

— Hasta que te dignas a despertar— Se vurló Zita, sonriéndole con una maldad que Dib jamás creyó poder vislumbrar en alguien.— No será tan divertido si estás inconsciente.

— ¿Q-qué v-van a…?

Sin embargo, y una vez más en un lapso de tiempo demasiado corto, no pudo acabar su frase, ya que habían vuelto a levantarle con violencia por los brazos, mareándole y nublando su coherencia.

— Le haremos un favor al mundo— Explicó Torque, dando respuesta a su inconclusa pregunta.

Acto seguido, se encaminaron con él hacia la orilla más próxima, lanzándolo a la alberca sin contemplaciones. Y lo único que oyó antes de hundirse como un peso muerto en el agua congelada, fue un "a ver si te mueres de una vez", de parte de Zita.

…

Estaba aturdido. El agua escarchada se metía a través de su ropa,, entumiendo sus huesos y bajando en niveles inquietantes la temperatura en su piel. No podía seguir aguantando más el aire, no soportaba más el dolor de mil agujas punzando cada átomo en su ser. Se ahogaba, sin embargo nadie parecía darse cuenta de eso.

Moriría allí mismo, preso de la inclemencia de sus compañeros de clase, quienes no eran capaces de ver más allá de su anormal "situación".

"_¡Hijos de puta, juro que los mataré!"_

Una fuerza sobrenatural le arrojó fuera del agua, elevando su cuerpo en el aire por algunos segundos, recostándolo con suavidad sobre el empedrado suelo. Enseguida, lo frío del viento invernal asotó su cuerpo, produciéndole escalofríos, ya al borde de la hipotermia.

— Z-Zim— Pronunció con dificultad, respirando agitado y temblando de pies a cabeza.

"_¡Los mataré, los mataré, los mataré!"_

Un sentimiento de furia incontrolable apareció sin aviso alguno, provocando en Dib emociones que distaban mucho de ser normales. Pues, como una cobra venenosa arrastrándose sigilosa a través de sus venas, una sed de implacable venganza se adueñó por completo de sus emociones, despertando su lado más recóndito y sombrío.

A continuación, y como el pasar de una película en cámara lenta, oyó gritos horrorizados al interior de la casa, seguido de una ensordecedora explosión. Entrevió, por medio de imágenes que cruzaban en forma de flashazos su mente, como sus compañeros de clase eran ahogados hasta la muerte por una mano invisible, quemándose después sus cuerpos inertes en un infernal incendio casi imposible de aplacar.

Y es que, así Dib lo quisiera o no, Zim había obtenido su tan ansiada venganza.

**:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:**

— Esto es impresionante— Musitó, observando obnubilado la enorme pantalla frente a él, donde un mapa con las coordenadas exactas de la Tierra era perfectamente visible.— Está lleno de ese maldito líquido que nos hace tanto daño, realmente lo subestimamos.

— Hay que añadirlo a la lista entonces— Concordó su acompañante, llevándose a la boca una rosquilla con centro de jalea.— Será una excelente adquisición para nuestro imperio, pues así no habrá nadie más que pueda usar los recursos de ese planeta en nuestra contra.

— Sí— Asintió el otro, encendiendo elintercomunicador.— ¿Cómo vas con la misión que te fue asignada, soldado?

— Muy bien, señor— En la pantalla, reemplazando al mapa, apareció la imagen de un pequeño Irken de ojos rojos, vistiendo un traje similar al de los invasores, sólo que en color azul.— El PAK está guardado en zona segura, y la implantación de genes para el nuevo smeet fue ejecutada con éxito. Sólo hay que llevarlo a la cápsula de vida, para que comience a desarrollarse y en cuestión de pocas semanas tengamos entre nuestras filas a un nuevo posible invasor.

— Perfecto— Sonrió Red, denotando ansiedad en su mirada.— Buen trabajo, soldado.

— Siempre a sus órdenes, mis altísimos—Hizo un saludo militar, cortando la transmisión.

— ¿Realmente crees que esto dé resultado?— Cuestionó Pur, aún temiendo que algo saliera mal.

— No lo creo, estoy seguro— Afirmó Red, sus rojas pupilas brillando con intensidad.— Así sea lo último que hagamos, tenemos que enmendar nuestro error.

Pur suspiró, asintiendo con la cabeza.

— Sea como sea, debemos traer de vuelta a Zim…

* * *

**Respuesta a Reviews:**

_**The Mad Doll**_**: ¡Hola! ****Aww, que lindo es saber que esta pequeñez te gustó. No me tiraré a un pozo, eso es seguro xD, aunque sí me pondré a escribir *u*. Te recomiendo jugar Beyond: Two Souls, en verdad te atrapa su trama, además de ser excelente en lo que respecta a efectos visuales. A mí también se me hace genial la idea de un Zim celoso y forzadamente acosador, en especial cuando pienso en todo lo que falta por venir. Aquí está la continuación, espero te guste. Mil gracias por el lindo review, en verdad me animó mucho ^^**

_**AmaiKurai**_**: ¡Hola, Sarah! ¿En serio pensaste que era spamfic? D: Me asalta la duda de por qué, aunque me alegra muchísimo saber que te terminó enganchando la idea jeje. Gracias por el alago, aunque yo no creo que mi narración sea buena; para mí es demasiado extraña y exagerada xD, pero en verdad me elogia mucho saber que a ti te gusta tanto. Me animaron mil tus palabras, eres muy dulce. Continuaré hasta acabar este pequeño y raro fic, así que me seguirás viendo por aquí. Te agradezco le dieras una oportunidad a esta historia; mil gracias por el review ^.^**

* * *

**Y bien… ¿qué les pareció este nuevo capi?**

**Les aviso desde ya que, a partir de aquí, la trama comienza a explotar. En adelante ocurrirán cosas interesantes, se los aseguro *-***

**Ya saben; cualquier opinión, sugerencia, crítica o lo que sea, háganmelo llegar por medio de un review. Son gratis, y alimentan como no tienen una idea a mi escurridiza inspiración.**

**De antemano, mil gracias a quienes se tomen el tiempo de leer :3**


End file.
